Untitled
by Frangipanigirl
Summary: Obviously, I couldn't come up with a title. Anyways, enjoy


**Author's note: I wrote this after listening to 'The Heart Never Lies' on constant repeat for about 30 minutes. So, if it's a little on the sombre side, it's because of that. There is no title because I couldn't come up with one. And the 'he' in the story is Danny. He's my favourite in McFly, so I decided to write about him. And also, I'd seen them in Sydney (1/3/2008) just three days before writing this, so I was still all excited about that and seeing Danny in person. Anyway, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed, as long as they're written nicely, even if you didn't like my story. Cheers for reading the babbling on of a crazed Australian (I hail from Canberra, the Nation's Capital) fan! –Frangipanigirl**

**P.S It was also written as an assignment for UNI. Who says school and McFly don't mix? Obviously, they do.**

The barking of the dog made her drop her book. Was it him? Or was the dog barking just because something had bothered it? Her questions were answered by footsteps on the gravel near the front door. Her heart sped up. Could it really be him? Had he decided to forget the cruel words she'd said when she'd seen the article in the paper? The footsteps sounded closer. Her heart started thumping. It had to be him. Nobody else knew she'd be home alone on a Saturday night. None of her friends had suspected anything was wrong when she'd seen them earlier that day for a coffee and chat session at the local coffee shop. None of them mentioned it was strange that she wasn't texting him on her mobile phone as she caught up on a week's worth of gossip. Maybe they had just thought she'd left her mobile at home because it was low on charge. She did find it strange that none of them had mentioned it, however, as they were always teasing her about being surgically attached to her phone during the weekly get togethers. But they'd seemed somewhat distant towards her today, as well. That was something that had bothered her. She thought she was close with the two of them, but they were treating her like she had some contagious disease. What was going on? Had they found out about him being in a band that was somewhat famous? And if so, were they feeling slighted because she hadn't seen fit to mention it to them? She hadn't mentioned it to them because as far as she was aware, it wasn't any of their business. She wasn't dating him because of the fact his band was becoming more recognised. She was dating him because she liked him for who he was, not what he was. And who he was had been more interesting and fun than what he was. The footsteps had stopped. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it had just been her imagination working overtime. She wanted him to come back and talk to her; she wanted a chance to ask for forgiveness. She hadn't meant what she'd screamed at him the other day. That had all been said in the heat of the moment. Those words hadn't been an indication of her real feelings towards him. They'd been an indication of how annoyed she'd been when she'd found out that she was the subject of an article about celebrity girlfriends. The paparazzi had no right to pry into her private life like that. If she wanted to keep things secret, she had every right to do so. It wasn't like she was doing anything illegal or illicit. She was just trying to get by, teaching unwilling students how to become the best essay writers in the entire city. And suddenly, everything had changed. She'd been inundated with phone calls from every journal and magazine in the country, all begging her for interviews. Paparazzi had started stalking her, trying desperately to get photos of her unawares. But she'd been too quick for them. She'd left the house for work each morning in disguise, and driven there by different routes. Nobody had gotten any more photos of her, and that was the way she wanted it to remain. She didn't want to be mobbed by hordes of screaming fans, asking her for autographs and photos of her boyfriend. She just wanted to live a relatively normal life, going to work each day and returning home to a house that was seldom free of her boyfriend's presence, when he was home from the commitments he had as a member of a band. And yet, for the past week and a half, it had been empty of his presence. No random messages on her mobile phone from him when she was at work, no deliveries of flowers to her house, and no contact with him at all. It had been hard. She'd been so used to him calling her every night and rambling on about complete and utter nonsense for hours on end. She'd pretended she didn't care if the phone calls didn't happen or not, but she knew he'd known she liked them. It was something that made her feel special. He'd done it to make her feel like she was the only one in the world that mattered at the specific time. There was a knock on the front door. She opened it and found herself looking at the cause of all the confusion in her life. She stood aside, making room for him to walk in. He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. She smiled at him. No words needed to be said. It was enough to see each other again.


End file.
